The present invention relates to elastomeric ball joints and is more particularly directed to ball and socket type joints as commonly used in steering linkage arms, power steering systems, front end suspension systems and the like.
A great many different types of ball and socket joints have been utilized to interconnect various moving elements in vehicles. A continuing problem with ball joint designs has been the tendency of metal ball members with the elastomeric material bonded thereto to pull out of the socket in the direction of the open-ended window area. Various design changes have been made in an effort to minimize this stud pull out problem such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,558, assigned to a predecessor corporation of the instant assignee. Although successful, these new past designs still do not totally correct the problem. There is still a strong need for a ball joint design with improved reliability which better protects against ball pull out. The concepts of the subject invention are deemed to meet these needs and provide a new and improved ball joint arrangement and method of manufacture which is simple in design, long lasting, economical to manufacture, reliable, prevents ball stud pull out and adapts readily to a wide variety of applications.